


New Addition

by SeikoSei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 7Zen, M/M, SevZen, SevenZen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeikoSei/pseuds/SeikoSei
Summary: Zen had been waiting for Saeyoung to come home, and when he finally did, he was carrying something with him. What could it be?





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itaniklas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itaniklas/gifts).



> I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! I decided to write this short one shot to get back into the groove of writing. I hope you all enjoy ^^

Zen walked up to the bunker and fumbled with his keys. By now, he thought getting into Saeyoung's place...their place, would be easy by now. Once he was finally inside, he let his duffle bag slip off his shoulder and drop onto the floor. The place seemed way too quiet. Either Seven wasn't home or he was sleeping, but Zen doubted he was sleeping in the middle of the day. He walked into the kitchen to see a bright orange sticky note attached to the fridge. After grabbing it, Zen examined the messy handwriting.

_Dear Hyun-Bun,_

_I had 2 go. But I'll probs b back b4 u get home. So I'll just toss this in the trash later!_

_See u._

_707~_

"Who writes likes this?" Zen said aloud with a light chuckle. Obviously, his boyfriend did. The whole note was half literate and half text lingo, but Zen thought it was really cute. Instead of throwing it away, he folded it up and slid it into his jean pocket for safe keeping. He had time to kill but wasn't sure what to do. Saeyoung didn't mention where he was going or how long he'd be gone either.

The actor walked back into the living room and looked at the collection of computers. Maybe now would be a good time to answer some fan emails. He sat down at one of the computers. He had been at Saeyoung's place millions of times and had lived there for a while now, but sitting at the desk felt so foreign to him. Once he started the computer up, he logged into his email he made just for fans to contact him at. His inbox and spam folder both read 999+.

"Well, shit..." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't too surprising though. Zen couldn't even remember the last time he even logged into this email, let alone answer any of the emails he had gotten. He had been so busy with his personal and work-related life that he felt guilty about ignoring his fans. He clicked on the inbox tab and filtered the emails so that the oldest ones would be shown first. Feeling that it was only fair, the people who sent the oldest emails had been waiting for the longest. Zen cracked his knuckles before clicking the first email.

**From: Gl!iiterwaaah@Hwatmailz.com  
Subject: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

_Hi zen! its so nice to talk to you :) i really enjoyed seeing one of your shows in person for the first time last night! my heart is still pounding! im saving up my money so i can see your next performance!!!1!_

_x0x0x0x0  
Mei _

He let out a laugh and smiled. This was so much fun already. He read the email a few times before typing back.

**From: ZenRyuFM@Nmail.com  
Re: aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

_Dear Mei,_

_Thanks so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed my work ^^ I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to you, but I've been very busy. But I hope you were able to make it to that next performance!_

_Have a great day, Mei,_

_Zen <3 _

Still smiling, Zen went on to answer the next email, and the next email, and the next. Before he knew it, 3 hours had gone by and dozens of emails had been answered. He knew he couldn't spend tons of time on each email, but he took the time to read them and give an honest and genuine reply.

The next email had caught his eye. Well, they all did, but this particular email stood out.

**From: Upold14953982@KOL.com  
Subject: Congrats on your relationship!**

_Hiya Zen!  
I just wanted to say congrats to you and your new boyfriend! Seeing those pictures of you two on your Tripter melted my heart! I'm so happy for you guys!_

_\- Ely! Aka Upold14953982 ^^;_

Zen felt embarrassed all of a sudden. He thought back to when he first made his relationship with Saeyoung public. He had posted a selfie of him kissed Saeyoung's forehead with the caption, _The cutest boyfriend a guy could ask for_. To this day, it's still his most liked and retripted post.

**From: ZenRyuFM@Nmail.com  
Re: Congrats on your relationship!**

_Dear Ely,_

_God, this was sent so long ago, but thank you so much for this. It really means the world to me! We're still going strong and we really appreciate your support! I promise that if you email me again, I'll answer sooner. ^^_

_\- Zen <3_

Zen was about to open the next email when he heard the door of the bunker swing open. He bolted out of his seat and spun around on his heels. Saeyoung stood in the door with what looked like a wadded up blanket ball. He had a surprised look on his face.<

"Babe, you're home from rehearsals already? I guess you saw that note." Saeyoung finally said and closed the door with his free hand. 

Zen turned back to the computer and logged out of his email. He didn't want Saeyoung sending people crazy emails as a joke. It happened once before, it could happen again. 

"What's with the blanket?" Zen asked as he turned back to his boyfriend. 

"I asked you a question first!" Saeyoung said with a fake pout. 

Zen laughed. "The director's wife went into labor, so we all got to leave early. Thank god for babies, huh?" 

Saeyoung instantly smiled. "I'm glad you think that, Hyun." 

"Okay, now what's in the blanket?" 

"Your new favorite thing." 

"Huh?" 

"A baby!" 

"A WHAT?!" 

"Shhhhh! Don't wake him up!" 

Zen's brain basically melted into mush on the spot. Saeyoung was kidding, right? He had to be messing with him. **Right?**

"Saeyoung, babe...there's no baby, right? This is just a joke." 

"It's not a joke at all." His face looked serious, which scared Zen. "There is honestly a living breathing baby in this blanket. He's sleeping right now. Don't wake him up." 

Zen's legs turned to jelly at those words. "A...baby. No. There's no way you got a baby!" 

"Yes, I did." 

"How?!" 

"Adoption." 

"ADOPT-" Zen stopped himself and took a deep breath. 

"I don't why you're so worked up over this. We're more than ready for this. Now can you please help me bring in the supplies from the car?" 

"Supplies? You went baby shopping?" 

"Duh." 

Zen still couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had only been together for a little over a year and had only lived together for 4 months. They weren't even married! How could Saeyoung think they were ready to take care of a baby? Zen's fear turned into anger. 

"How the actual fuck did you get a baby without asking me?!" 

"Hey! Don't cuss in front of our baby!" 

"This is an important life decision and you made it by yourself on a whim. How selfish..." 

Saeyoung frowned. "At least come look at him." 

Zen huffed and stormed over to Saeyoung, who moved part of the blanket slowly. 

His anger vanished. "....Saeyoung?" 

"Ya?" 

"That's a dog..." 

"No, it's a baby." 

"No, it's a puppy." 

"Which is a baby animal." 

Zen slowly turned to look at Saeyoung, who was smiling devilishly at him. "Gotcha." He said. 

Zen burst out laughing and leaned his head against Saeyoung's. He laughed so much, that the tiny Husky pup opened an eye and whined. 

"Oops, I woke the baby." Zen said. 

"It's okay, he slept the whole way home from the breeder's house. I'm sure he has to potty and stuff. Can you help me get the supplies from the car?" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

The both of them walked the puppy outside and gently sat him in the grass. The puppy yawned, fell over, got up, fell over again, and then walked around the lawn. After a moment, he did his business and went back to exploring the fenced-in area. 

Meanwhile, Zen was grabbing things from the back of the car. There was a food dish, a water dish, tons of toys, plastic outlet covers, a small blanket, and even some puppy potty training pads for them to lay around the bunker. Saeyoung scooped the puppy up and Zen approached them with the items. They smiled at each other as they walked inside of the bunker. Zen took the tags off the toys and tossed them onto the floor. Saeyoung set the puppy down and he ran to the toys and began to tackle them. Both Zen and Saeyoung were lost in thought as they watched their new addition scamper around the living room. And Zen had thought back the last email he sent right before the puppy came home. 

They really were still going strong. 

"Hey," Saeyoung finally said. "We still have to name this little guy. Any ideas?" 

"Um..." Zen thought for a moment. "I got nothing." 

"Oh..." 

"Don't worry. We'll think of a name." 

"Yeah, together." 


End file.
